


Acuerdo Perfecto

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el mini bang del Drarrython, donde estamos celebrando los diez años del Drarry en español, si se pasan, gustosamente le invitaremos a galletitas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acuerdo Perfecto

Harry sabía que quería a Ginny. Estaba claro para él. Se llevaban bien, era divertida, guapa y les gustaban las mismas cosas. Se pasaban el día hablando de quidditch, de bromas, de escobas… Harry pensaba que tenía suerte, porque según algunos amigos no era normal compartir con una novia todas aquellas cosas que Ginny y él compartían.

Pero lamentablemente, llegó la guerra.

Lo dejaron y le encantó la actitud de ella al no molestarse ni poner impedimentos, le pareció bien desde un principio; madura, responsable… era un encanto de chica.

Después de la guerra volvieron, pero la vorágine de circunstancias les impidió pasar mucho tiempo juntos, o al menos, tiempo en el que pudieran tener intimidad.

Harry se fue pronto a vivir a la madriguera, casi por obligación de la señora Weasley, quien al enterarse de la relación de su hija menor con el héroe del mundo mágico, pensó que lo mejor era que si ya vivían bajo el mismo techo, formalizaran su relación.

Así que para antes del segundo aniversario del día de la victoria, Ginny Weasley ya era Ginevra Potter.

Ella había dicho que por miedo, él pensó que sería más por vergüenza, pero no habían culminado en ningún momento anterior su relación. En la noche de bodas, ambos tumbados en la cama, se miraron e intentaron mantener los nervios aparte. Así que aunque al principio fue raro y desastroso; al amanecer, ambos estaban satisfechos y muy cansados.

A los dos meses y medio de aquello, Ginny muy contenta, anunciaba en la comida de los domingos en La Madriguera que estaba embarazada. Todos lo celebraron con mucho entusiasmo, Molly derramó más de una lágrima, y Harry recibió palmadas en la espalda hasta casi ser derribado. El matrimonio se miraba de reojo y sonreía de lado sin saber muy bien qué pensar de aquello.

Cuando el pequeño James Sirius daba sus primeros pasos, Harry decidió que no quería que su hijo creciera solo, así que habló con su esposa, la cual no puso muchas objeciones.

Lo intentaron tres veces hasta que ella volvió a quedar embarazada. Harry se preguntó si es que le costaba hacerlo porque era algo propuesto o simplemente cada día sentía menos deseo por su mujer. También se había dado cuenta de que ella parecía incómoda cada vez que él la tocaba. Tenía miedo de pensar que hubiese notado su propia inseguridad. 

Ginny se preguntaba si aquello era estar enamorada. Si todo aquello que tenía con Harry debería hacerle feliz y ella era la rara o es que ya no sentía nada por él.

Podía contar con facilidad las veces que habían hecho el amor desde que se casaron, y eso le había parecido normal hasta que una tarde de charla con las chicas, comenzaron a contar sus experiencias y se dio cuenta de que no; su vida sexual era muy escasa. El problema principal, era que realmente no se quejaba y Harry tampoco, había oído aquel día frases como “Si una noche no me apetece, ya tengo a Ron toda la noche insistiendo” o “George me intentó poner una poción para aumentar mi libido porque después del parto estuve semanas sin querer hacerlo”. Hablaban de hombres ansiosos, deseosos, que llegaban y tiraban a sus mujeres sobre la cama y les hacían perder el norte. Pero Harry no era así. Y ella tampoco.

Después de que naciera Albus Severus fue la primera vez que se planteó la remota posibilidad de que quizás, y solo quizás, el problema era que no deseaba a Harry. Intentó hacerlo, es decir, intentó desearlo y aumentar sus ganas de hacer el amor. Unas cuantas noches, le esperaba con ropa insinuante, le decía cosas al oído mientras estaban en la cama y además tomaba ella la iniciativa.

Lo estuvo practicando meses y parecía que Harry, en vez de más caliente, cada  vez estaba más frío. Las primeras veces le pareció ver en su rostro un brillo de lujuria y tuvo algún que otro arrebato, como subirla en volandas y arrojarle sobre las mantas, desnudarle y hacerle el amor hasta altas horas de la noche; pero cuando pasaron unos meses, también terminó cansada de aquello. Y se dio cuenta de que el sexo no debería ser algo que se hiciera por obligación o rutina, o para agradar a la otra persona. Al menos, no cuando llevas tan poco tiempo casada.

A los siete meses de aquello, ya tenía a su pequeña Lily en brazos.

Y cuando se encontró casada, con tres hijos y con apenas veinticuatro años, llegó a pensar que su vida ya no iba a cambiar jamás.

Harry había notado a Ginny muy extraña desde antes de tener a Lily. Le daban unos arrebatos muy raros. Lo mismo se tiraba sobre él y lo besaba con pasión, que otras noches parecía no tener ganas ni de mirarle a la cara. No sabía si era por él, por ella, por los niños… pero cada día la relación con su esposa parecía más distante. Había días en que apenas hablaban, otros en que buscaban excusas para estar fuera de casa, y el paso del tiempo no hacía más que volver aquellas cosas diez veces más grandes y más pesadas.

Cuando Lily contaba con apenas un año y medio, Harry decidió que aquello tenía que cambiar. Para bien o para mal, aquella situación no podía seguir así. Por lo que una noche en que Ginny se metió en la cama y se dio la vuelta sin decirle siquiera buenas noches, su paciencia dijo basta.

–Ginny –la llamó, pero esta se hizo la dormida–. Ginny, sé que estás despierta, tenemos que hablar.

Ella al oír aquellas palabras, se dio la vuelta. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero no sabía si iba traerle problemas o alivio.

–Dime, Harry.

–No sé qué está pasando con nosotros, Ginny, pero antes no éramos así –decidió que una vez que había empezado, lo iba a soltar todo–. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien, nos compenetrábamos, nos divertíamos, hacíamos cosas juntos; pero ahora apenas hablamos o solo lo imprescindible –ella bajó la mirada inmediatamente–. No quiero que pienses que te estoy echando la culpa de nada, no sé si eres tú o soy yo, pero esta situación se escapa de nuestras manos… no quiero que llegue el momento en el que me meta en la cama con una desconocida.

–Harry –dijo apenas en un susurro, él la miró anhelante, esperando alguna explicación, algo–. yo… no sé qué está pasando, pero creo que éramos demasiado jóvenes, habían pasado muchas cosas a nuestro alrededor, demasiadas. Guerras, pérdidas, aislamiento. Todo nos llevó a intentar estar más unidos, a intensificar lo que sentíamos, y pienso que eso nos pasó a nosotros.

–Sé que quieres decir, Ginny, también lo he pensado. No es que no te quiera, pero es como si…

–Es como si faltara algo, una chispa. Yo también te quiero Harry, pero no sé si lo que siento por ti es suficiente para amarte.

–Ya… te entiendo, no dudo ni un momento que eres muy importante para mí, pero es como si necesitara algo que tú no puedes darme.

Ginny rió más por angustia que otra cosa.

–¿Te das cuenta, verdad? –Harry la miró expectante–. No nos amamos; nos queremos, nos tenemos cariño, aprecio… pero no sentimos amor el uno por el otro.

Esta vez, fue Harry quien bajó sus enormes ojos verdes, brillantes por lágrimas que luchaba por no soltar.

–¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora? –preguntó con algo de miedo.

–Mira, podemos hacer varias cosas, Harry. Yo te quiero, de verdad, y estoy a gusto contigo siempre y cuando no me pidas o exijas más…

–Sexo –completó la frase–. Sé a qué te refieres, yo tampoco he estado muy… puesto en ese tema.

–Bien, podemos seguir conviviendo un tiempo y ver si así funciona, comprobar qué es lo que pasa, y si después de eso vemos que sigue sin funcionar, podríamos separarnos.

Harry asintió, aquella solución la veía bien. Y cuando pasó más el tiempo y la cosa funcionaba, ninguno de los dos hizo nada por cambiarla. Eran buenos amigos y buenos padres, se divertían incluso más que cuando eran novios y por fin, Harry pensó que su vida era plena.

Hasta que un fin de semana, dos años después de aquello, volvió antes de un trabajo que le había mantenido fuera por dos días.

Entró en casa y la notó oscura y silenciosa. Los niños no debían estar allí, ya que de otra forma, con tan solo el ruido de la aparición, habrían corrido apresurados y se le habrían tirado encima.

Subió las escaleras despacio debido al cansancio acumulado, se desató la corbata y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Lo que vio dentro lo dejó sin respiración. Ginny. Estaba desnuda en la cama. Acompañada. De otra mujer.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y bajó las escaleras apresurado. Una vez en el salón comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro como si estuviese desorientado. A los pocos segundos Ginny, envuelta en una bata, se ponía junto a él.

–Lo siento, Harry –le dijo mientras este seguía sin mirarla a la cara–, tendría que habértelo dicho, pero…

–¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó aun sin levantar la vista.

–Llevo viéndola desde hace unos meses, no era nada serio, es la primera vez que la he traído a casa, te lo juro, Harry.

–¿La quieres? O…

–Sí. Y ella a mi también.

–Pero… Ginny, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

–Claro que si, Harry, dijimos que…

–No, no me refiero a… esa –dijo señalando en dirección al dormitorio–, es la mujer de Draco Malfoy, Ginny.

–Ya lo sé Harry. Él… –titubeó durante unos minutos–, él fue quien me la presentó –Harry alzó una ceja, no tenía conocimiento de que su esposa mantuviese ningún tipo de contacto con el Slytherin–. Fui a ver las instalaciones de las Holyhead Harpies y resulta que Draco es el administrador del equipo. Bueno, del equipo y de un montón de cosas más. Y comenzamos a hablar, me dijo que su mujer también era muy aficionada al quidditch; ella vino, hablamos, quedamos y hasta ahora.

–Pero… ¿y si se entera? Te matará.

–No lo entiendes… él lo sabe –Harry la miró con los ojos como platos–. Ellos se casaron por conveniencia. Él la eligió porque sabía que ella jamás le pediría nada y ella también necesitaba un heredero para que su padre le dejara algunos negocios.

–No me lo puedo creer –volvió a dar vueltas por el salón nervioso–. ¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo? Todo, me refiero, no solo que te acuestas con una mujer, sino que esta es la esposa de Malfoy y que al parecer, los tres tenéis una especie de relación de amistad la mar de extraña.

–Yo no _me acuesto_  con Astoria, Harry. Es algo más que eso, y pensaba contártelo, te lo juro, pero no sabía cómo te lo tomarías porque ella es una mujer, ya sabes.

–Ginny, eso me da igual, yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Que ambos lo seamos. Si esa mujer, Astoria, te hace feliz, la aceptaré y procuraré que los niños también la acepten –la pelirroja abrazó a su marido y ambos se quedaron un rato sin decir nada.

–Ya verás, te va a encantar –dijo ella después levantando la vista–. Y tiene un niño de la edad de Albus, es precioso y muy listo. Y Draco ha cambiado mucho…

–Oh… eso si que no. Puedo aguantar a tu… novia. A su hijo, ya veremos; pero no quiero tener nada que ver con ese insufrible.

Aunque claro, con el tiempo, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

Harry se levantó temprano aquella mañana, tenían que almorzar en la madriguera y Ginny había pasado el fin de semana en Malfoy manor.

Nervioso por si a Ron o a Hermione les daba por ir a ver qué les ocurría, terminó yendo a la mansión a través de la red flu.

–El señor Potter está abajo, amo Malfoy –le dijo su elfo interrumpiendo la lectura de El Profeta dominical.

Draco muy extrañado (Astoria y Ginny llevaban casi un año saliendo y Potter jamás se había presentado en su casa), bajó al recibidor para encontrarse con el auror con cara de pocos amigos.

–Buenos días, Potter –dijo con la misma educación de siempre.

–Malfoy –respondió igual de seco–. ¿Está Ginny por aquí? hemos quedado a las once.

Draco con las manos en los bolsillos, llamó a un elfo para que mandase a buscar a su mujer e hijos.

–Me alegra que por fin te hayas acomodado a esta situación, Potter –conversó el rubio tratando de hacer más amena la espera–. Astoria está mucho más contenta y Scorpius tiene a otros niños con los que jugar.

–Ya –tan solo respondió Harry mirando tras sus hombros esperando ver aparecer a alguien conocido de una vez.

–Sé que al principio parecía algo raro, pero créeme, es lo mejor para to…

–Mira, Malfoy, no sé qué líos de herencias y cosas raras te traes con tu esposa, pero no quiero involucrarme, ¿de acuerdo? Solo he venido a recoger a mi mujer y a mis hijos –luego bajó el tono al susurro–, no sé qué demonios hago aquí…

–Tranquilízate auror, que eres joven para estar tan estresado. Pensé que eras consciente desde el principio de todo esto y que estabas de acuerdo.

Harry tan solo lo miró con su mirada que él mismo denominaba “Avada visual” y esperó hasta que dos minutos después sus chicos y Ginny bajaron por las escaleras.

Esa noche no regresaron a casa hasta tarde. Y cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de la cama, Harry, como hiciera ahora mucho tiempo atrás, llamó a su mujer para discutir.

–Necesitamos hablar, Ginny –le dijo–, esto no puede seguir así. Tú en casa de los Malfoy cada fin de semana, los niños con el hechizo de confidencialidad, todos creyendo que nuestro matrimonio es perfecto… No me lo merezco, ni tú tampoco.

–Harry –dejó escapar como un suspiro–, creía que estábamos de acuerdo.

–Sí, pero… –ella le acarició la cara.

–¿Por qué no sales con alguien? no te he visto con ninguna mujer desde que hicimos este arreglo, deberías salir, divertirte, conocer gente…

–No he conocido a ninguna que me llame la atención. Además, no es por eso, es que si algo sale mal  no quiero que salgamos en las portadas de todos los periódicos del país, Ginny. Piensa en los niños, es lo mejor para todos. Que nos separemos y tú puedas ser feliz por tu lado con Astoria.

–Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? –le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió–, pero ahora duérmete, ha sido un día agotador.

A primera hora del lunes, Ginny Potter estaba en su despacho.

–Necesito hablar contigo, Draco.

Después de explicarle lo que había discutido con Harry la noche anterior, el Slytherin estaba en el mismo dilema que ella.

–No puedo separarme, Draco. Mi madre me mataría. Eso si no le da un infarto antes, claro. Nadie me lo perdonaría ¿entiendes?

–Ya, ya –respondía este–, yo tampoco puedo separarme y si tú lo haces, a Astoria le faltaría tiempo para venir a pedirme el divorcio también. Tenemos que hacer algo.

–Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí –Draco alzó una ceja–, necesito que me des direcciones.

–¿Abogados?

–Clubs gays.

Si Draco hubiese estado bebiendo algo, se lo habría escupido en la cara.

–¿Para qué?

–¿Para qué va a ser? Para Harry.

–Espera, ¿Potter es gay?

–Todavía no, pero lo será.

–Explícate.

–Mira, Draco, tiene cero interés en las mujeres. Créeme, se le tiran a los pies cuando vamos por la calle, y eso es si voy con él, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando va solo. Hay que reconocer que está muy bien. Tú no lo has visto, pero tiene un culo impresionante, y unos brazos increíbles. Por no hablar de su vientre...

–Al grano, Ginny –dijo Draco interrumpiéndola.

–Desde que estoy con Astoria no se ha acostado con nadie –el rubio abrió la boca impresionado–. Sí, como lo oyes, y le he preguntado y dice que no encuentra a ninguna mujer interesante. Seamos sinceros, ¿qué tío falto de sexo, que podría tener a cualquier mujer, no se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve?

–Reconoce que es un poco mojigato.

–En la cama es bueno, es decir, las primeras veces hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que éramos incompatibles. Y joder, se levanta todas las mañanas con una erección enorme. Necesita sexo y ya.

–¿Y por qué vienes a buscarme a mí? –preguntó ofendido, Ginny alzó una ceja–. Ah, vale, porque crees que tu maridito es gay y yo me conozco todos los bares y clubs gays de Londres.

–¿Me harás el favor de darme direcciones? Puedo convencer a algún compañero para que lo acompañe.

–Haré algo mucho mejor, Ginevra.

–¿El qué? –preguntó mirándolo desconfiada.

–Ya lo verás.

Ginny se puso una mano sobre la cara.

–Mierda, no tendría que haberte dicho nada. Ahora te lo quieres tirar…

–Me ofendes –contestó este con una sonrisa falsa.

–No, pero te conozco. Aunque me da igual, Harry jamás accedería a salir contigo. Te odia.

–Y ahora me subestimas.

Ella le sonrió de forma irónica y salió de su despacho.

Draco se frotó las manos, tenía un plan interesante entre manos.

Harry estaba tomándose un café con el resto de sus compañeros, cuando Malfoy se acercó a él y le pidió que hablasen.

–Rapidito, Malfoy –le apresuró con el vaso caliente en la mano.

–Me ha dicho Ginny que quieres separarte.

–Sí, así es.

–No puedes hacerlo. Además, es una tontería, ¿para qué?

–No voy a discutir ni aquí, ni contigo, mis razones. Así que haz el favor de irte.

–Tienes razón, mira, el viernes se viene Ginny, ¿Por qué no te vienes y charlamos un rato? –Harry lo miró dudando–. No voy a secuestrarte ni nada raro, Potter.

–Ya lo sé.

–Pues el viernes entonces.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, el rubio ya se había marchado.

El fin de semana iba a ser largo. Eso pensó Harry mientras entraba por la chimenea de Malfoy Manor, con Lily en brazos y Albus de la mano.

–Bienvenido, señor Potter –dijo el elfo nada más entrar.

Harry tan solo sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

Se dedicó a observar a los niños jugar en el gran jardín prácticamente toda la tarde. Ginny tenía razón, los Malfoy eran una familia como otra cualquiera, o al menos, siempre que Lucius estuviera fuera de aquello. El niño, Scorpius, se llevaba fenomenal con los suyos y jugaban sin peleas ni llantos. Felices por poder correr por el aire libre.

Después de la cena, muy amena, tenía que reconocer, Ginny y Astoria se retiraron a acostar a los niños y Draco le  invitó a una copa a su despacho.

–¿Podemos hablar ahora? –le preguntó nada más llevarse el brandy a los labios. Harry asintió imitándolo–, sé que es raro y difícil al principio. Pero las cosas están bien como están, no hay razón para cambiarlas.

–Eso lo dices porque aquí solo sois Astoria, tú y el chico, pero en nuestra familia hay mucha más gente, en cuanto uno se dé cuenta todos se enterarán y será nuestra ruina.

–¿Y por qué iban a darse cuenta? Ginny pasa aquí cada fin de semana y lleva pasando un año, por ahora nadie ha sospechado nada. ¿O es por ti por quien quieres hacerlo?

–¿Qué? ¿Por mí? Que va.

–No sé, quizás –dijo Draco moviendo el vaso entre sus manos–, es que tu también has encontrado a alguien y quieres rehacer tu vida.

–No –se apresuró en contestar.

–O puede que ese sea el problema, precisamente –Harry arrugó el entrecejo–, permíteme la confianza Potter, pero, ¿Cuánto hace que no…?

Harry se acercó a él porque había bajado el tono y no había entendido bien a qué se refería.

–¿El qué?

–Que no tienes una pareja.

–Ginny ha sido mi única pareja –respondió con algo de vergüenza.

–No me refiero a ese tipo de pareja, si no a una… compañera de cama.

–Ah, vale –Harry se puso aun más rojo y le dio un sorbo grande al brandy para no hacerlo notar–. Ginny… no he estado con nadie más.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tú estás cada día con una distinta? –dijo sintiéndose acorralado.

–No Potter, con uno. Yo me acuesto con hombres. Y sí, bastante a menudo, por cierto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de quedarse con los ojos como platos.

–Vaya…

No respondió nada más. No se imaginaba a Draco Malfoy con hombres. Y no es que lo hubiese intentado. Lo había intentado, pero no con Malfoy. Es decir, cuando entendió porqué Ginny no le deseaba, pensó que quizás él tampoco la deseaba a ella porque no le atraían las mujeres.  Ojeó revistas de hombres desnudos, y quitando la curiosidad por ver penes diferentes al suyo, no sintió mucho más. Aunque tenía que admitir que sí que se había masturbado un par de veces con esas revistas, pero porque se sentía muy solo y porque las mujeres desnudas le recordaban a Ginny y le hacían perder la erección más que endurecérsela. Y aquellos hombres desnudos tenían algo que las mujeres no. Eran sus caras angulosas, las barbas de tres días, o los vientres y pechos planos y trabajados. ¡Vale, vale! Había sentido más que curiosidad. Había deseado poder tener una de esas en la mano, ¡pero solo para saber lo que se sentía!

Miró a Malfoy por encima del vaso y este inmediatamente vio la curiosidad en sus ojos. Lo sabía. Maldita sea, no entendía como, pero lo sabía.

–Nunca has probado con un hombre, ¿verdad? –tentó despacio Draco viendo la inseguridad en sus ojos–, pero has sentido curiosidad –Harry asintió–, no es nada malo. De hecho, es algo muy bueno.

–¿Tú crees? Es decir, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

–A ver, desde los diecisiete, creo. Más o menos. Pero no estuve con otro chico hasta los veinte, porque creía que solo era una etapa curiosa –dijo sonriendo al recordar–, mira, es difícil admitirlo, pero cuando estés con un hombre la primera vez, verás cómo es mucho más natural de lo que parece.

–No sé si seré capaz…

–Claro que sí, tú tomate un par de estás más –dijo mientras volvía a llenar su copa de brandy.

–Es que he estado tanto tiempo confundido, primero con Ginny, después solo…

Draco comenzó a pensar que Potter parecía un niño desorientado y le dio mucha ternura. Iba a ayudarlo, aunque no como en un principió pensó.

–Lo que tienes que hacer es salir, conocer hombres y ver si realmente te interesan.

–Ya, pero yo nunca…

–Yo sí –dijo interrumpiéndolo, luego miró el reloj de la pared–, aún no son ni las diez. Vamos a mi habitación, te dejaré algo de ropa, quiero llevarte a un sitio.

Aunque le costó convencerle en un principio, Harry accedió a ir, dejarse vestir por Malfoy y a salir con él, según denominó el mismo, “de ambiente”.

Aquella noche, Harry hizo muchas cosas por primera vez. Como por ejemplo, besar a un hombre, a una persona que no era Ginny. Tocó a otro hombre y aquello no le pareció mal. Le gusto de hecho.

Desde aquel día, las cosas fueron mucho mejor para todos.

Draco y Harry comenzaron a salir de vez en cuando a clubs y bares y Ginny por fin no se sentía mal por irse con Astoria y dejar a Harry solo. Solían turnarse, aunque generalmente ellas preferían quedarse en casa con los niños y luego ver alguna película o simplemente pasar el rato juntas.

Al principio, Draco tuvo que achuchar a Harry para que se acercase a los hombres, ahora ambos salían y eran como un par de amigos que parecían acostumbrados a estar allí.

–Mira, Draco, ese te lanza unas miradas –le dijo Harry aquella noche.

–No es mi tipo –dijo volviéndose hacia la barra y pidiendo más whisky.

–Hace semanas que no encuentras a “tu tipo” ahora soy yo quien se siente mal cuando sale acompañado.

–No, nada de eso, si fui yo quien te trajo aquí la primera vez. Fíjate, el chico ese de la barra no te quita los ojos de encima –dijo para distraerlo.

Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano y a los cinco minutos ya se comía la boca con aquel tipo.

Draco no sabía lo que le ocurría últimamente, pero estaba pareciendo un estúpido. Primero, con Harry, porque él siempre había sido de los típicos que con darse una vuelta por la pista, tenía a diez tíos si quería, y ahora llevaba al menos dos semanas sin salir de allí con alguien. Soltó todo el aire que tenía de golpe y se dedicó a mirar cómo Harry se besaba con aquel tipo. Era casi hipnótico, mirar sus labios. Y sus manos, deslizándose por los hombros, pasando por el cuello, la espalda.

–Oye –le dijo ¿Brian? ¿Ian? a Harry–, ese de ahí no será tu novio ¿verdad? Que a mí no me van los royos raros –miró hacia donde le señalaba y vio Draco.

–No, que va. Es un amigo.

–Pues no nos ha quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

–Ya… bueno… es que no se encuentra bien.

–Quizás deberías ir a ver qué le ocurre.

Harry miró al chico y a Draco intermitentemente hasta que se decantó por el rubio.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Nos vamos a casa? –le preguntó.

–Es temprano aun, si no te ha funcionado con ese, aun puedes buscar a otro –le dijo Draco.

–No me apetece esta noche, ¿Por qué no vemos la peli esa que Ginny y Astoria nos insisten tanto?

Draco asintió y se fueron a casa.

Las siguientes semanas, fueron parecidas, al principio salían y volvían temprano sin que ninguno hiciese nada más que beberse una copa, y después, pasaron a directamente quedarse en casa.

–Voy a por algo de picar, ¿vale? Elije una buena peli –le dijo a Draco mientras se levantaba del sofá.

–Pero no te levantes –respondió este sintiendo el frío que dejaba a su lado–, dile a algún elfo que te lo traiga.

–No es lo mismo, así veo lo que hay y cojo lo que me apetezca.

Harry desapareció por la puerta y Ginny entró rápidamente tras él.

–¿Esta noche tampoco vais a salir? –preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

–No.

–Ese no era el plan –Draco la ignoró–, a ver se supone que lo sacarías de clubs, si no lo haces puedo buscar a alguien que quiera salir con él. Si se queda en casa, pasará lo mismo que la otra vez y volverá a pedirme el divorcio.

–Está bien, está bien. La semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny abandonó la sala poco conforme.

A los diez minutos, Harry apareció con un montón de cosas y se sentó a su lado, Draco se pegó a él inmediatamente y pasó una manta sobre ambos. A la media hora ya tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el moreno y a los cuarenta minutos el brazo sobre él.

Cuando terminó la película, ambos se levantaron y se estiraron. Harry dijo que se iba a dormir y el rubio pensó que no tenía sueño.

–¿Te vienes a mi habitación y nos tomamos una copa? –le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a recoger las cosas.

–¿Por qué? ¿También te ha pedido Ginny que lo hagas?

Draco, de espaldas, se quedo quieto en el sitio y se giró lentamente.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Os he oído. Volví para preguntarte si querías algo de beber. Os escuché –el Slytherin no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio mirando como Harry parecía ofendido y humillado–, será mejor que me vaya, jamás debí poner un pie aquí desde un principio.

–Espera –reaccionó por fin–, no te vayas, por favor.

–¿Fue así desde el principio? ¿La primera vez que hablaste conmigo fue porque ella te lo pidió? Vamos, dilo.

–Sí, lo fue, pero solo esa vez, luego comenzamos a llevarnos bien y no tuvo que volver a decírmelo ni yo pensé que lo hacía por ella.

–Ya, claro. Y, qué ¿Es difícil tener que aguantarme? Es lo peor tener que salir conmigo a esos sitios por obligación, ¿por eso te aburres tanto?

–Pues sí, me cuesta y ya no tengo ganas de salir contigo a esos sitios.

–Creía que habíamos conectado, que por fin nos llevábamos bien, y me engañas de  esta forma. Si tan horrible era salir conmigo, me lo podrías haber dicho. Y yo como un idiota pensando que…

–¿Pensando qué? –preguntó Draco ansioso de repente.

–Nada, no importa. Esto no debería haber pasado.

–Sí, si debía pasar. Porque si tanto me molesta salir contigo ahora es porque odio ver a todos esos tíos encima de ti, ¿vale? Al principio creía que era envidia, de ver que tú si ligabas y yo no, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que son celos. Sí, Potter, tengo celos. Por eso me aburría, por eso me quedaba mirando cómo noche tras noche te ibas con otros.

–Joder, Draco.

Draco no supo cómo, ni por qué, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue la boca de Harry sobre la suya, besándole de forma desesperada, ansiosa. Las manos de Draco en cuanto fue consciente de todo, fueron a parar a su espalda y la acariciaron con fuerza, como si no se lo creyera. Harry besó su cara, luego su cuello, su mandíbula, su oreja, intentando que nada quedase fuera de su alcance.

A los pocos segundos, Harry lo agarró de los muslos y lo cogió. Draco pasó sus piernas por la espalda de Harry.

–¿Piensas subirme así a la habitación? –preguntó el rubio insinuante–. Mejor nos apareceré, no quiero que alguno de los chicos se pueda despertar y nos vea.

–Vale, pero hazlo ya o no respondo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Draco lo empujaba sobre la cama, cayó de espaldas e inmediatamente tenia al rubio encima sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

–Bien, Potter, veamos si has aprendido algo –dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y le besaba.

Fue raro, estuvieron besándose y acariciándose mucho rato, más de lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados, pero tampoco le dieron más importancia, ya que era lo que ambos deseaban en ese momento. Pero cuando comenzaron a sobrar las camisas, los pantalones y demás, la cosa comenzó a ponerse más interesante. Draco, cuando por fin se deshizo de toda la ropa de uno y otro, volvió a quedarse sobre él y comenzó a besarle por todo el cuello y el pecho. Estuvo jugueteando con él hasta que no aguantó más y bajó del todo para tomar la erección de Harry entre sus labios.

El primer gemido del moreno, lo deshizo como un flan, así que se afanó en que no fuera el último. Succionó con ahínco y chupó cuanto pudo, intentando que Harry disfrutara aquello como nunca, y por las cosas que decía, parecía que así era.

Adoraba oír salir su nombre de la boca de Harry con aquella pasión y desespero. Jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, pero entre una cosa y otra pronunciaba su nombre alargando las vocales y abriendo su boca de aquella forma que le hacía excitarse aun más.

Cuando Harry ya gritaba desesperado por más, separó su boca y la dirigió más arriba, deshizo el camino andado y volvió de nuevo a la boca para seguir besándolo con ganas.  Las manos de Harry parecieron entonces volverse locas mientras lo acariciaban por todo el cuerpo y le hacía promesas de muchas noches como aquella.

En el momento en el que separó sus piernas y se puso entre ellas, Harry soltó un gemido de anticipación y Draco temió no aguantar mucho; poco a poco fue introduciéndose en él y con lentitud, comenzó a salir y a entrar, intentando contener las ganas de penetrarlo con fuerza una y otra vez.

Al principio fue suave e intentó no hacerle daño, pero cuando fue inevitable, las estocadas se volvieron ansiosas y rápidas y ambos se perdieron en los gruñidos y sonidos que el otro dejaba escapar. Una marea de nombres, improperios y demás palabras que en un momento como aquel nadie iba a pararse a entender.

Una vez hubieron terminado, Draco se bajó de su cuerpo y se tiró a su lado. Harry volvió la cabeza un momento y le dijo aun respirando con dificultad.

–¿Qué le dirás a Ginny si no salimos la semana que viene?

–¿Y quién te ha dicho que no habrá salida? –preguntó Draco poniéndose de lado y pasando un brazo sobre su vientre.

–¿Saldremos?

–Yo no sé tú –dijo mientras paseaba su mano de arriba abajo–, pero yo pienso estar toda la noche saliendo y entrando de ti. Muchas veces además.

 

 

 


End file.
